fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Epiloog
Er hing een sombere sfeer in het kamp en het regende pijpenstelen. Heemstvleugel was nog steeds niet gevonden en de krijgers waren uitgeput van het vele zoeken. Maar niet iedereen was vermoeid en lusteloos. Drie kits in de kraamkamer konden niet blijer zijn, want vandaag was de leerlingenceremonie van Schaduwkit, Pruimkit en Vleugelkit! ‘Op staan luiwammesen!’ riep Schaduwkit tegen haar nog slapende broertje en zusje. Haar moeder, Zwartvleugel, had ze al eerder wakker gemaakt, maar die had haar verteld dat ze hen nog even moest laten slapen. Nu was ze het zat en wilde ze het samen met haar broertje en zusje vieren. Pruimkit was de eerste die haar oogjes open deed en meteen sprong ze op. ‘We worden vandaag leerlingen!’ joelde ze. Daarna werd ook Vleugelkit wakker, maar die deelde het enthousiasme van zijn broertjes en zusjes. ‘Ben je niet blij?’ vroeg Schaduwkit ongeloofwaardig. Hoe kan je je er niet op verheugen om leerling te worden?! ‘Nee, dat is het niet, maar ik bedoel op deze dag … niemand is blij! Ik wilde gewoon een vrolijke dag, waarop het niet zo regenen, een dag die iedereen zou herinneren als de dag waarop wij leerlingen werden! Nu wil iedereen deze dag zo snel mogelijk vergeten.’ Schaduwkit opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar Pruimkit was haar voor. ‘Wat is dat nou weer voor kraaienpoep! Ze gaan deze dag juist wel onthouden! Want dit is de dag waarop de drie grootste krijgers die de SchaduwClan ooit heeft gekend leerlingen worden!’ Jammer genoeg keek Vleugelkit nog steeds twijfelachtig, maar na een tijdje was ook hij weer bijgedraaid. ‘Laten we naar Mistster gaan om te vragen of hij ons zo snel mogelijk een leerling wil maken!’ stelde Schaduwkit voor. ‘Ho, ho, wacht eens even,’ klonk het achter haar. Haar moeder hees zich overeind en trippelde naar de kits toe. ‘Mistster zal zelf bepalen wanneer het tijd is! Ga je voor nu maar nuttig maken en ruim de rotzooi bij de kampingang maar op!’ Schaduwkit rolde met haar ogen en liep met tegenzin naar de plek, ze wist dat ze er toch niks tegenin kon brengen. Pruimkit kwam naast haar lopen en zuchtte, zij had er ook geen zin in en de regen maakte het nog erger. ‘Laten we het kamp uitgaan en Heemstvleugel zoeken, dan maken we ons pas nuttig!’ fluisterde ze tegen haar en Vleugelkit. Haar broertje zwiepte opgewonden met zijn staart. ‘Ja! Dan zal Mistster meteen krijgers van ons moeten maken!’ Schaduwkit poten tintelde van opwinding. ‘Doen we!’ antwoordde ze en samen met haar nestgenoten rende ze kamp uit. ‘Waar zullen we beginnen?’ vroeg ze toen ze een paar vossenlengtes van het kamp verwijderd waren. Haar vacht was nu al kletsnat, maar daar trok ze zich niks van aan. ‘Misschien moeten we naar de plek gaan waar we hem voor het laatst hebben gezien!’ opperde haar zusje. ‘Dat is een goed idee!’ reageerde Schaduwkit en ze keek naar haar broertje. ‘Weet jij de weg nog, denk je?’ Vleugelkit knikte zelfverzekerd. ‘Volg mij maar!’ riep hij. Ze had altijd al veel bewondering gehad voor haar broertje. Vleugelkit wist altijd precies nog hoe iets eruit zag of waar iets was. Hij kon het perfect beschrijven en onthield altijd alles super goed en dat was maar goed ook. Snel racete ze achter haar broertje aan. Ze herinnerde zich de laatste ontmoeting met de krijger nog. Duivelpoot had hen naar hem naar hun echte vader toe geleid en Heemstvleugel verscheen daar toen ook. Ze wist nog goed met welke vijandige blik de kater had gekeken naar Duivelpoot en zijn vader. Zelf vond Schaduwkit het best wel leuk dat Duivelpoot haar halfbroer was. Hij was namelijk een uitstekende leerling en Schaduwkit hoopte dat hij dat van zijn vader geërfd had, zodat zij dat ook zou kunnen worden. Toch vond ze Kraaienvleugel leuker dan Waska, want van haar echte vader kreeg ze een beetje de rillingen. Kraaienvleugel was dan ook al heel haar leven bij haar geweest, ook al hadden ze nou niet echt bepaald een sterke band. Maar ze wist heel goed dat ze nooit tegen hem zou mogen zeggen dat hij niet haar echte vader was. Zwartvleugel had haar verteld dat dat de kater zou breken en dat dit een geheim was die ze voor altijd moest bewaren. Schaduwkit vond zelf dat ze heel goed geheimen bewaren, maar ze was meer bezorgd om haar zusje, Pruimkit, de flapuit. Vleugelkit was er ook goed in, misschien nog wel beter dan zijzelf, maar hij had dan ook een soort speciale krachten, dacht Schaduwkit altijd. Een geheugen als die van hem heeft een normale kat niet hoor! Ze was wel heel bij dat Vleugelkit nooit over zijn krachten opschepte en gewoon normaal deed. Als Pruimkit die krachten had zouden we het einde ervan nooit horen! Haar zusje was namelijk nogal snel jaloers en kon niet veel hebben. Maar toch hield ze van haar en was ze blij dat ze haar zusje was. ‘Hier is het!’ verklaarde Vleugelkit. Schaduwkit keek om zich heen. Het klopte. Ze kon zich nog goed herinneren dat ze hier was geweest. ‘Dan ga we maar eens zoeken, hè?’ Pruimkit en Vleugelkit knikte instemmend en alle drie gingen ze een andere kant uit. Ze bestudeerde de grond erg goed, ze wist dat Heemstvleugel een goede schutkleur had als hij tegen de grond aan lag en dat maakte het erg moeilijk. Ze versmalde haar ogen om beter te kunnen kijken in de verte. Overal lagen naalden en je zal al goed de kale plekken op de bomen. Bladval is echt begonnen! Toen opeens merkte ze iets aparts op. ‘Pruimkit, Vleugelkit!’ tierde ze, ‘Kom eens!’ Haar broertje en zusje haastte zich naar haar toe. ‘Heb je hem gevonden?’ vroeg Vleugelkit nerveus. ‘Ik weet het niet, maar kijk daar eens!’ Ze wees met haar staart naar een stukje uitstekende grond. ‘Ik zie het niet goed hoor,’ gaf Vleugelkit toe. ‘Dan gaan we toch een stukje dichterbij kijken?’ bood Pruimkit aan. Ze keek geïrriteerd naar haar zusje. Geef nou maar gewoon toe dat ik betere ogen heb! Maar Schaduwkit hield verstandig haar mond, ze zou nooit een ruzie willen beginnen met Pruimkit. ‘Dat is geen grond!’ Pruimkit snakte verbaasd naar adem. ‘Dat is een poot!’ gilde ze bang. Naast haar verstarde haar broertje. ‘Heemstvleugel?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig. Geen antwoord. ‘Heemstvleugel?!’ vroeg Vleugelkit nog een keertje, ditmaal wat harder. Weer geen antwoord. ‘Ik ga kijken,’ besloot Schaduwkit. ‘Wacht!’ piepte Vleugelkit achter haar. ‘Wij gaan met je mee!’ Zijn stem trilde en hij was ongetwijfeld bang. Ze drukte zich dicht tegen hem aan. ‘Het komt vast goed, hij is vast in slaap gevallen.’ Ze kon niet ontkennen dat ze zelf ook doodsbang was. Ze had al eens eerder een lijk gezien van een dode krijger. Schorslicht was tijdens een HemelClangevecht overleden en de krijgers hadden hem naar het kamp gebracht. Ze zou het beeld nooit vergeten, het gruwelijke beeld van een bloede krijger die bleek gekleurd was en met ogen die naar niets staarden, waar geen lichtje meer in te vinden was. Vleugelkit stopte. ‘Nee, dit is echt niet goed! Ik herken die geur! Dit hebben we al eens eerder gezien!’ riep hij uit. ‘Ach, Vleugelkit, je ben vast door de war!’ stelde Pruimkit hem gerust, maar haar stem beefde en Schaduwkit merkte dat ze net zo bang was als hem. Ze schonk haar zus een medelevende blik. Je weet dat Vleugelkit nooit wat door de war haalt, probeerde ze met haar gezicht te vertellen. Pruimkit knikte bedroefd, maar stapt daarna dapper naar voren. Ze slaakte een verschrikte kreet toen ze voor de kater stond. ‘Heemstvleugel!’ schreeuwde ze en ze porde hem zijn buik. Vleugelkit wendde zijn kop weg van het lijk en rende daarna zo hard als hij kon weg. Schaduwkit staarde vol afschuw naar het lichaam voor haar. Heemstvleugel was bedekt door vele naalden, maar Schaduwkit zag nog de bloed resten die aan zijn vacht kleefde. ‘Oh, Heemstvleugel wie heeft jou dit aangedaan?!’ Niet veel later kwam Vleugelkit terug met vier katten die hem volgden. Langhaar en Sparrentak voorop en Lijsterbloem en Zwartvleugel erachteraan. De moeder van Lijsterbloem slaakte een oorverdovende kreet en Zwartvleugel bekommerde zich snel om haar kits. ‘Gaat alles goed met jullie?’ vroeg ze terwijl ze ieder een lik over zijn bol gaf. Vleugelkit schudde hevig met zijn kop en dook in zijn moeders vacht. ‘Het gaat wel hoor, mam,’ antwoordde Schaduwkit dapper met een brok in haar keel en Pruimkit knikte instemmend mee. Zwartvleugel keek hun nog even twijfelachtig gaan, maar nam toen Vleugelkit ter harte. ‘Het komt wel goed lieverd,’ fluisterde ze hem toe. Maar Vleugelkit schudde weer met zijn kop. ‘Ik krijg het beeld niet uit me kop mam! Het blijft overal maar verschijnen!’ riep hij uit. Schaduwkits hart kromp ineen toen ze haar broertje zo zag. Misschien is het wel geen gave, dacht ze. Misschien is het wel gewoon een vloek! ---- De leerlingenceremonie was een dag opgeschoven, door alle tragedie. Wat Schaduwkit uiteindelijk ook wel beter vond, want haar broertje was niet in staat geweest om het te overleven. Pruimkit en zijzelf waren inmiddels wel al bijgekomen en konden niet wachten tot ze eindelijk leerlingen werden gemaakt. Ze waren er al helemaal klaar voor en Schaduwkit had haar moeder voor één keer toegelaten om haar te wassen. Mistster had intussen de Clan al bijeengeroepen voor de ceremonie en heel de SchaduwClan stond om haar heen. ‘Hup, ga bij je zusjes staan,’ hoorde ze haar moeder zeggen tegen Vleugelkit. De donkerbruine kit liep met tegenzin naar hun toe en wendde zich af van de rest van de Clan. Pruimkit ging aan de ene kant van hem staan en Schaduwkit aan de andere kant. Ze drukten zich dicht tegen hem aan en legde medelevend een staart over hem heen. ‘Het komt wel weer goed, Vleugelkit,’ troostte ze hem. ‘Inderdaad,’ mauwde Pruimkit, ‘Focus je nu op het leuke! Dit is je leerlingenceremonie!’ Ze zag haar broertje even slikken, maar daarna schudde hij zijn vacht en hief zijn kin zelfverzekerd op. ‘Jullie hebben gelijk, dit is een belangrijke dag!’ Gelukkig regende het niet meer, maar de donkere wolken waren nog steeds niet weg en iets in Schaduwkit vertelde dat de storm nog niet over was. Dit was pas een voorproefje, nu gaat het echt beginnen! ''Ze was ook allang blij dat het niet meer onweerde. Ze was doodsbang voor die bliksemflitsen! Eindelijk begon de SchaduwClan leider. ‘Katten van de SchaduwClan! Ik heb jullie vandaag bijeengeroepen voor twee ceremonies!’ ''Wat?! Twee?! Maar dit zou ''onze speciale dag worden! Ze keek om zich heen en vroeg zich af wie er nog meer een ceremonie zou krijgen. ''Zouden Tijgerkit, Roodkit en Bruinkit ook al leerlingen worden? Maar dat is tegen de krijgscode! Gelukkig was er nergens een teken van de jongen van Lijsterbloem en Schaduwkit gokte dat ze lekker warm en veilig in de kraamkamer waren. Toen merkte ze Nachtpoot en Witpoot op. Hun ogen straalden van trots en hun vacht was goed gewassen. Muisstaart en Varenschaduw, hun moeders, zaten er trots naast en ze fluisterden nog wat in hun oren. ‘Als allereerst, een krijgersceremonie! Nachtpoot en Witpoot, kom maar naar voren!’ Schaduwkit verwachtte dat de twee katers nerveus zouden zijn, maar geen van beide gaf ook maar een teken van onrust. ‘Deze jonge katten hebben eergisteren hun eindbeoordeling gehaald en nu is het tijd voor hun om eindelijk een krijger te worden!’ De leider pauzeerde even en keek de leerlingen recht in de ogen aan. ‘Nachtpoot! Ik, Mistster, leider van de SchaduwClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik breng hem naar u als een krijger op zijn beurt. Nachtpoot, zweer jij altijd de krijgscode blijven volgen en je Clan verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leerling?’ Nachtpoot knikte en maakte zich groot. ‘Dat zweer ik.’ Mistster gaf een goedkeurend knikje en stapte van de tak af. ‘Dan, bij de krachten van de SterrenClan, geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Nachtpoot, vanaf nu zal je bekend staan als Nachthulst. De SterrenClan eert je dapperheid en toewijding.’ ‘En dan, Witpoot! Jij bent net zo’n kat als je vader, Witklauw, en jij verdient het ook om een krijger te worden. Witpoot, zweer jij om altijd de krijgscode te blijven volgen en je Clan te verdedigen met alles wat je in je hebt?’ Witpoot knikte uitbundig. ‘Dat zweer ik, Mistster!’ ‘Goed, dan bij de krachten van de SterrenClan, zal jij, Witpoot, vanaf nu bekend staan als Witdoorn, wij eren je sterkte en vaardigheid in de strijd.’ Heel de Clan schreeuwde enthousiast hun namen. ‘Witdoorn, Nachthulst, Witdoorn, Nachthulst!’ Schaduwkit deed mee en schreeuwde zo hard mogelijk de nieuwe namen van de katten. Dit is goed, dacht ze. Dit is precies wat de SchaduwClan even nodig heeft. '' Mistster zorgde ervoor dat de Clan weer stil werd en stak zijn staart hoog in de lucht. Het gejoel verminderde en iedereen had zijn aandacht weer gericht op hun leider. ‘Want nu is het voor een belangrijke ceremonie! Schaduwkit, Pruimkit en Vleugelkit kom maar naar voren.’ Schaduwkits hart ging tekeer in haar borst. ''Dit is het! Ze probeerde niet te trillen en trippelde naar voren samen met Pruimkit en Vleugelkit. ‘Jullie kunnen dit!’ bemoedigde Zwartvleugel hen nog. ‘Pruimkit, jij hebt je zes manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor jou om een leerling te worden. Vanaf deze dag, totdat je je krijgersnaam hebt ontvangen, zal je bekend staan als Pruimpoot. Je mentor zal Blauwpels worden.’ Schaduwkit keek jaloers naar haar zusje. Ik wilde Blauwpels als mijn mentor! Ze zuchtte en keek achter zich naar de Clan. Wie zal dan mijn mentor worden? ''‘Schaduwkit!’ Ze schrok toen ze haar naam hoorde en keek gauw weer naar Mistster. ‘Ook jij bent oud genoeg om leerling te worden en vanaf zal jouw naam Schaduwpoot zijn. Druppelvacht zal jouw mentor zijn en ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat hij je zal opleiden tot een geweldige krijger!’ ''Druppelvacht? Dat zie ik wel zitten! Hij is één van de beste krijgers in de Clan! En de broer van Blauwpels! ‘En als laatste Vleugelkit!’ vervolgde Mistster. ‘Vleugelkit, jij zal vanaf nu bekend staan als Vleugelpoot en Muisstaart zal jouw mentor worden. En daarmee is de Clanvergadering beëindigd!’ Mistster sprong van de tak af en de Clan schreeuwde hun namen. ‘Pruimpoot, Schaduwpoot, Vleugelpoot!’ Er ging een warm gevoel door Schaduwkit heen. Nu is het mijn tijd om te schitteren! Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal